Umask Me
by An Antidote
Summary: Misao and Kaoru are online friends who live their lives as they want on the web, but when in real life a lot is going on for both of them.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own the characters, or the show.

_He was player._

Kaoru quickly dismissed the man with red hair and lavender eyes matching his pale skin texture, and who was walking into the small library, which had squeezed book shelves and computer desks and study chairs, consisting of only one study room. She sat at the far corner with the other people using the computers as she glanced out the window she was leaning against.

Her nape brunet hairs stood up signaling her of someone's stare. She craned her neck back to the entrance of the library and found the man's eyes on her. _Creepy._ Why was he looking at her? She blinked to notice what the same man from before had on: black jeans and a white top.

She rolled her eyeballs and returned her attention to the facebook page on the computer screen. This was why she didn't like going to the public library. All kinds of crazy people came here. She remembered when an elderly man had tried to kiss her in the library. This was a week ago.

A man's utter exploded from behind her, and she jumped in her chair. Her heart raced as she twisted about in her armchair to hear what the stranger had to say. However, her heart skipped when her gaze crashed with his purple eyes.

He smiled at her closing them, his dimples twinkling on both his cheeks. "Hey, I'm sorry for startling you."

"Yeah, it's okay." Karou lied; a skill she had picked up from her high school years and still carried on in her college years.

There was a long silence as the smile started leaving the man's expression as his eyes widened. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I thought I knew who you were. I'm sorry for bothering you." He fled in a quick stride she had never seen a grown man take before from an awkward conversation.

She barely missed the peeps her neighbors were giving her and the man running away.

_Weirdo. _And now people were probably thinking that she was friends with him. _Please_.

Kaoru popped up in her seat and pulled it closer to the computer desk. A new small window box appeared on her screen indicating that she had a message. She clicked on it and read it.

**Misao: I hope you're studying and not on facebook.**

Kaoru chuckled, wondering if her pen pal was really this funny in real life.

**Kaoru: No, I'm not on FB. This creep was checking me out.**

**Misao: Noooo. What's with you and these men?**

**Kaoru: he came to me saying something I didn't even hear and ran off scared to talk to me.**

**Misao: LOL. Was he cute?**

**Kaoru: He was ugly as hell.**

**Misao: Hahahaha. The ugly ones sure do love you.**

**Kaoru: Too bad. What are you doing?**

**Misao: I'm studying. You?**

**Kaoru: I'm studying too.**

**Misao: Hahaha. I love you girl. So I guess , we both are studying facebook. **

**Kaoru: We sure are. **

"….excuse me ma'am, please give somebody else the computer who has homework to do. You can do that somewhere else." A voice came from behind her.

Kaoru had to close her eyes and reopen them again taking in what the annoying lady had said. They always did this to her. Morever, probably everyone in here was on facebook, and the librarians just selected her out. "Okay, in a minute."

**Kaoru: I have to go. My mom is here to get me.**

**Misao: Okay, bye.**

Kaoru picked up her book bag and swung it on her shoulders. Then she leaned on the desk to log out and closed all the open browsers.

"Thank you," the librarian said to her.

Kaoru rushed out of the library feeling heavy eyes on her. She opened the transparent door out of the place and smashed into a hard body. She doubled back feeling a throb all over her form as she held her teeth tightly together. The door that had within those seconds closed behind her, stopped her fall.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry."

It was the man from before with that inexcusable apology. She was about to give it to him when her angry eyes instead met unfamiliar indigo eyes and the owner with a spike haircut. Every word that was about to leave her mouth was swallowed. "It's okay."

It wasn't him.

"My name is Sano." The man took out his hand as her eyes lowered to his outfit. He was dressed in white, long trousers and a white sleeved shirt with black shoes.

"Kaoru." That was all she said, not reaching for the arm.

"Okay. That's a nice name. Well…" He put his hands on his hips like he was at loss of what to say while he kept looking behind him. She couldn't see what he was looking at because he was five feet taller than her. "I came here to study with my friend, but he disappeared on me."

Kaoru pondered about the purpose of this man, studying his face. He didn't look interested in her. She could tell by the way he kept dancing on his feet like he couldn't wait to leave. Then there was someone at his back that he was looking at; it was as if someone had sent him here. Too bad she didn't have time for his games. "Listen, I have to go."

He just stood there opening his mouth and closing it.

"Your name is Sano, right?" She reached for his hand this time. After, she was planning to wash hers as soon as possible.

He nodded his head and took her offered hand.

"It's nice meeting you."

They dropped each other's hand.

Sano continued nodding though. "Have you seen my friend? With red hair?"

Kaoru shook her head not really listening to what he was telling her. She began walking around him and then saw the tinted SUV car. So that was what he had been looking at. What did this man take her for? Cars like those were used to kidnap females stupid enough to fall for the lies the men like him deceived them.

"Okay see you then!" Sano shouted.

Kaoru rolled her eyes, moving away with the desire to yell back at him. _Never!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"So… like I was saying…" The brown suit clad professor kept pausing and flipping through the pages in the textbook. Misao gave the man an eye roll. This was a waste of time. Why did her brother pay so much money to a man that couldn't do his job?

She pulled at her long piggy tails and coldly stared into the man's green eyes when he looked up from the book. He gulped and looked down again. "Do I make you uncomfortable?" she spoke out loud.

"No…" He laughed so hard like it was a very funny question, even throwing himself back into the chair in the den room.

Misao scrutinized him with her eyes. "No, I believe my scarred face bothers you."

"N-no. W-what? Why would you say something like that?" The man's eyes widened with his shaking hands on the page of the book.

The door from other room opened and closed, and two laughing males were heard through the walls.

Misao tapped her long nail on the desk between her professor and herself. "You're fired," she said smoothly with a smile at the end.

He stood up collecting his books and didn't even put them in the briefcase to hurry out of the room.

Misao blinked back the tears and crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for the appearance of her older brother.

The purple-eyed man didn't disappoint her. "What happened?" His handsome face wore this scowl ready to beat up whoever was messing with his little sister.

"I don't want him." Misao told him. "He was looking at my face, and he barely taught me anything."

Kenshin threw himself into the chair. "He better give me my refund. Don't worry though I will find you another tutor."

"I don't think I want to go through this ordeal again." Misao played with her hair refusing to show how much she was hurting inside.

There was a long silence before he replied.

"No, I want my baby sister to finish high school. You didn't want to go to public school, and I agreed. We made a deal remember? Something that went along these lines- if you don't go to public school then you will attend homeschooling."

The short girl stood up and stretched her arms to the ceiling, pushing back the urge to cry. "That was three years ago."

"Well… a deal is a deal." He took out his I-phone and went through it. "That man was old anyway. I will find you a better looking one."

"Bribing?" She craned her neck towards her brother's direction with raised eyebrows.

"Oh yeah… and I'm looking right now to see who your next tutor will be…" Kenshin leaned his elbows on his knees busy with his phone.

Misao blinked . "Are you serious? Aren't you supposed to be a big brother who doesn't allow any man who has potential banging the crap out of his sister ideas near his baby sister ?"

"No, he will be so smart enough to know the off limits."

Misao busted out laughing. Her brother had a way to lift up her spirits. "Okay, tell me when you find someone, and let me see before you contact the person."

The red-haired man snapped his fingers for her to come with this determined look on his face. "Come, come baby…"

She ran quickly to him and looked down on the phone at the man with the bluest eyes ever, and a small goatee on his chin. That was the only facial hair on his face.

Kenshin wrapped an arm around her small waist. "You like?"

Misao pushed him away, and stood up coughing. "Probably he isn't that cute as in the picture."

He curled back his shoulder with a raised eyebrow. "You want to bet?"

"When I win, I get breakfast in bed everyday…"

Kenshin smirked. "Well, after I win you keep him no matter how much he is terrible until you get your diploma."

"It is on." They gave high fives to each other.

She sat down on the arm of his chair hugging the pink long sweater closer to her body.

"So what have I missed for the couple of weeks I haven't seen you?" He asked her absentmindedly rubbing his cheek.

Misao interlaced her fingers together. "I have a new friend."

"Ooooh…" Kenshin teased, and she lightly smacked his arm.

"It's a girl." Misao explained to him with a blush on her cheeks from her brother's teasing.

"Okay." He nodded his head at her. "When will I meet her?"

Misao coughed a couple of times and swallowed. "She is online."

"Facebook?" Kenshin added the question with an answer he already knew.

"Yes." She snapped her fingers and turned the chair to face him. "Her name is Kaoru Kamiya, and we have so much in common. We are actually facebook sisters."

"That's so nice."

She shook his arm. "No it's not what you think. She is really nice to me."

"Hold on, did you say Kaoru?" A new voice interrupted the two.

They both looked at the entrance at the tall man hovering there.

Misao nodded her head with a frown. "Yes, do you know her?"

He shook his head. "Depending on who you are talking about... Does she had blue eyes and heart shaped face and raven hair?"

Misao nodded her head to all those descriptions of the girl from Sano. "I can show you her picture. But how do you know her?"

Sano shoved his hands into his pockets. "That's your brother's crush."

Kenshin almost choked on his saliva standing up to defend himself. "No, it's not."

"Oh my gosh! You have an interest in a female. Ooooh. That's so cute." Misao took this chance to pick on her older brother and then jumped up to go to the laptop she had left lying on the lover's seat located in the corner of the room. "First, we need to make sure it is her. Second, if it is her, I already approve and then we are hooking you up."

Sano was already laughing at his friend who was stalking after his sister with this look of fear written all over him.

"Listen, no. Sano is lying. I don't like her, and I haven't even met the girl." Of course his complaints were ignored because Misao was already sitting on the sofa with Sano beside her as they went to facebook.

Sano pointed at the picture on facebook. "That's her. But she looks better in public."

"That girl is so mean." Kenshin confessed and leaned down to computer and glimpsed at the picture. In the picture, she had red lipstick with bangs, and her blue eyes that had no soul looking right at him. Her yellow large pajamas hid her body size.

"I thought you said you didn't know who Sano was talking about…" Misao of course reminded him of what he had said a few minutes ago.

"I know right." Sano added in and slouched in the chair looking at him as well.

Kenshin took steps back. "Whatever. Anyway, I'm not interested. I 'm going to the kitchen and cook something to eat."

"He likes her…" Sano crossed his legs.

Misao grinned. "We are so getting the two together."


End file.
